


Bleeding in the Black

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crushes, FTM Simon Tam, M/M, Period Sex, Periods, Public Nudity, Red Wings, River is a little shit, Top!Jayne, Trans Character, Trans!Simon, Which suck, bottom!simon, communal bath, cunninlingus, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Out in the black, Simon Tam runs out of his HRT and has to deal with his menstrual cycle. Someone unexpected helps him out.
Relationships: Jayne Cobb/Simon Tam
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Bleeding in the Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticKeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticKeith/gifts).



> OH WOW LOOK A FIREFLY FIC FROM SOMEONE WITH A FIREFLY NAME. 
> 
> So, first of all, this is a *late* birthday present for my wonderful baby brother, @bibbidi-bobbity-booyah!! Happy belated birthday, little bro!! <3
> 
> Second of all, this idea came from the Ineffable Temptations Discord server. Yes, out of all the places to get a Firefly prompt, it was a Good Omens server. Just my luck. Thank you to everyone who contributed to this idea!! <3
> 
> Third of all, thank you to @blakechaos08 who helped me with the Mandarin, since my Mandarin is limited and I wanted my Pinyin to be accurate because I'm a nerd like that. <3 
> 
> Fourth of all, thank you to @s-c-o-o-b for reading through this to make sure that I didn't fuck things up as a cishuman writing a transhuman. <3

As much as Dr. Simon Tam hated saying that he was spoiled in  _ any  _ sense of the term, he  _ was  _ spoiled about one thing. 

Access to hormones. 

Despite all the advancements in medicine since humanity had fled Earth-That-Was, hormone replacement therapy was hard to come by unless you were on the Allied Planets, and had remained the same since the days of Earth-That-Was. Simon was lucky and was diagnosed as transgender by his early teenaged years and got on hormone replacement therapy by the time he was sixteen, a year before he headed into MedAcad. His family helped him and when he had been accepted to MedAcad, his parents paid for his top surgery.

When Simon had freed River and fled, he had stolen about six months worth of hormones, knowing that he would be hunted. When they did the raid on Ariel, Simon had to come clean to the crew when he had mentioned stealing as much hormones as they could. There was some heckling, especially from Captain Reynolds and Jayne, but they were all super supportive, which is more than Simon had expected and warmed his heart. Captain Reynolds and Zoe had managed to steal another six months worth of hormones. 

Unfortunately, time passes differently in the black than in normal life on the Allied Planets, and Simon didn’t realize that he was out of hormones until he discovered it one day, much to his immediate horror. 

Three weeks later, his period came back with a vengeance.

“Do ya need help there, Doc?” 

Simon cracked his eyes open and gave a dark glare to Jayne, groaning as a wave of painful cramps washed over him. “No,” he growled, “I don’t need help, especially from gorillas who escaped from the zoo. What I  _ need  _ is to not be  _ bleeding for a week and not die. _ ” 

“Is it, like, a lot of blood?” Jayne asked, looking curious. 

“Feels like it,” Simon admitted. “ _ Looks  _ like it.”

“You’re exaggerating,” River said. “You only lose less than eighty milliliters of blood during a menstrual cycle.” 

“You’re  _ not  _ helping, River,” Simon snapped, trying to curl up into a ball. Everything hurt. 

“Maybe I should get the captain,” Jayne said. 

Simon wanted to scream and cry. It wasn’t fair. This was the  _ one  _ thing he was selfish about, and he couldn’t take care of himself because of his selfless act to save his sister. And now, he was being punished with a  _ period. _

“What’s going on?” Kaylee’s voice cut through as she approached. 

“Doc’s bleedin’,” Jayne said, not offering more information. 

“Oh my God, where?” Kaylee asked, panicked. 

“He’s on his period,” River announced. 

“Sure, River, announce it to the entire ship,” Simon whined. 

“Awww,” Kaylee cooed. “It’s a bad one ain’t it?” 

Simon nodded ruefully. “I haven’t had a period for several years,” he said. “And since it’s been so long-” 

Kaylee sat down next to Simon. “I wonder if there’s any chocolate on board,” she said, rubbing his side. 

Simon sighed heavily. “That’s the first helpful idea,” he said. 

“You know, they say sex helps with the cramps, and it really does,” Kaylee added. 

“Sure,” Simon said. “I’ve heard it does but... “ he gave her a rueful smile. 

“You can borrow one of mine,” Kaylee offered. “One of the new ones, I wouldn’t give you… yeah.” 

Simon gave a weak smile. “Thanks,” he said. 

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. The crew will help him. 

He was wrong. 

Day two was  _ much  _ worse than day one. 

He couldn’t move out of his bunk and he was more irritable. 

Which made sense. 

Everyone came to visit him in his room. Captain Reynolds offered words of comfort and fetched a heating pad for him. Zoe got one of the blankets out of the cargo bay and made sure that he was tucked into it, promising to tell him about a tea recipe that would help that she learned during the war. Wash told badly worded and off colored jokes that had Simon laughing and mildly forgetting that he was on that evil cycle. Kaylee brought her stash of toys she’s never used and the two of them spent time giggling over the ideas. River kept fetching food for him. The Shepard gave him a few books to read. Inara did what Simon could call Companion witchcraft that helped him sleep for a few hours. And Jayne… Jayne surprised him by massaging his lower abdomen with a tenderness that he didn’t quite expect but made him feel warm inside, even with the insults they passed back and forth between each other. 

And if he used one of those toys later and thought of the mercenary… well, that was his business. 

He’s always had a bit of a crush on Jayne, but he’d take that to his grave. 

Day three passed in the same fashion that day two did and on day four…. Day four, he was given a  _ very  _ special luxury. 

A bath. 

Kaylee and Inara had set it up in Inara’s private shuttle, and it was  _ amazing.  _

“Doesn’t this feel nice?” Kaylee asked, running her fingers through Simon’s hair as they relaxed in the bath. 

“Mhm,” Simon hummed. “It’s great. Feels so nice and it smells good.” 

“I made sure to put some oils meant for healing and rejuvenation in for you,” Inara smiled warmly. “Whatever you need, Simon. And I’ll get some hormones for you, soon.” 

“Inara, you’re not-”    
“Don’t tell me not to do it, I’ll just do it and get more to prove a point,” Inara said. 

Simon sighed. “Thanks.” 

“Of course.” Inara smiled again. 

“Maybe later, we can have an orgy,” Kaylee sighed dreamily. 

Inara and Simon laughed with her as Inara poured water over his hair. “Kaylee, you think with your nethers too much,” she teased. “Simon, the oils aren’t bothering your scars, right?” 

Simon shook his head. 

“They’re so neat and precise,” Kaylee marveled, running her fingers over the surgery scars on Simon’s chest. “It’s like you never had breasts.” 

Simon smiled. “When I got accepted into MedAcad, my parents paid for the surgery at River’s insistence,” he said. “And I was kind of a part of my post-op care. The surgeries are much better now than they were on Earth-That-Was.” 

“You know, it’s kinda hard to remember that you were born a woman,” Kaylee admitted. “‘Cause you’re… you’re just so  _ manly _ . And cute as a boy.” 

Simon snorted. “I don’t really remember being a girl,” he said. “And I never was a girl. Just didn’t get what it was until I was a teen. And right now, tell my bleedin’ cunt that I’m a man.” 

“ _ Shen sheng de gao wan,  _ Simon,” Kaylee swore, giggling. “I ain’t never heard you swear like that before.” 

Simon and Inara laughed, splashing water onto Kaylee. 

“Inara,” they heard Captain Reynolds before they saw him. “Did you steal away both my doctor  _ and  _ my mechanic?”

“And what have I said about entering my shuttle without my permission?” Inara huffed. 

Captain Reynolds rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Not to?” he guessed. 

“That’s right, it is  _ my  _ sanctuary, and to intrude upon it, especially during a time of healing, is  _ damaging. _ ” Inara cut dagger eyes to Captain Reynolds and Simon  _ needed  _ to learn how to do that while naked. Or clothed. In general. “Now, what do you need?” 

“Uhhh…. Doc?” Captain Reynolds arched a brow. “Uhhh.” 

“Captain, are you opposed to the naked form?” Simon asked. 

“No, but-” 

“Then a man and two women in a bath shouldn’t bother you,” Simon stated simply. 

Inara snorted. 

“Right.” Captain Reynolds cleared his mind. “Well, Wash burned himself and Kaylee, what the  _ xian sa da  _ is going on in the engine room? Is it the space monkeys again?” 

“If you would get me a new compression coil, then I wouldn’t have to destroy the engine room,” Kaylee replied with indignance in her voice. “You’re lucky she ain’t belly up already. Next time we’re on Persephonne, I’m gettin’ a new compression coil.” 

Simon could tell that this wouldn’t be an argument that the captain would win. “I’ll tend to Wash when I’m finished,” he promised. “Is it bad?” 

“Not really, maybe a little blisterin’,” Captain Reynolds shrugged. “Nothin’ too bad, but he’d feel mighty fine if you’d take a look at it.” 

Simon nodded. 

“ _ Xie xie, _ ” Captain Reynolds said. 

“Good, now that that’s cleared up,” Inara looked pointedly at Captain Reynolds. 

“I’ll take my leave,” Captain Reynolds said, eyeing Inara meaningfully before he did so. 

Simon relaxed in the bath for a little longer before reluctantly getting out. “Duty calls,” he said, yipping as Kaylee smacked his ass. “Kaylee!” he said. 

“You should throw her over your knee,” Inara teased. 

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Kaylee giggled. 

Simon laughed as he dried off. Setting the towel down, he made his way towards his clothes. 

“Doc?” 

Of  _ course  _ that this was the moment that Jayne walked in and saw him nude, and there was no place for him to hide. Oh well. He  _ did  _ get naked on the statute of Hippocrates once. Public nudity wasn’t bad. Just… the crush factor. 

“Yes, Jayne?” Simon asked as he looked at Jayne. 

Jayne was quiet for a minute, his eyes roving over Simon’s lithe body before he found his eyes and his voice again. “Uhh… yeah,” he said. “Your nutso sister went off to crazy town ‘gain.” 

Simon sighed, flushing from the mercenary’s eyes that roamed his body. “Thanks.” 

Day four closed in an unexpected way. 

Simon’s door sounded. “Come in,” he said, marking his place in his book. 

Jayne entered, looking a little sheepish. “How ya feelin’, Doc?” 

“Cramps galore, which are very painful,” Simon admitted, looking up at him. 

Jayne came over and sat down next to Simon. “Sorry to hear that,” he said, beginning to massage Simon’s abdomen again. “Did ya get River calmed down?” 

“Yeah,” Simon said, sighing from the massage. “She just had a bit of a panic attack.” He groaned happily and looked up at Jayne. “That feels great,” he said. 

“Good,” Jayne said, continuing the massage. “Whatever ya need, Doc.” 

They remained in companionable silence, Jayne massaging Simon’s abdomen through the blanket. However, Simon could tell that something was on Jayne’s mind. “Rations for your thoughts?” he asked after a time. 

Jayne gave a shrug. “I ain’ too good with words, Doc,” he said. “Don’t wanna make ya mad or nothin’.” 

Simon sat up a little, being careful not to dislodge Jayne’s hand. “Why do you think I’d be mad?” he asked. 

Jayne shrugged. “‘Cause it’s kinda private,” he said. 

Simon moved closer to Jayne, dislodging his hands. His body screamed in protest. “Could you show me?” he asked softly. “Or can you say it if you say it in your normal ape-ish fashion?” 

“You’re hot,” Jayne said bluntly. “‘Specially since you’re a… ya know, a spoiled brat. But like… I wanna help ya get through this female thing. An’ you’re hot.” 

“You mean, you want to have sex with me?” Simon asked with heat spreading through him. “Even with the… cycle?” 

“A lil’ blood don’t bother me none, Doc,” Jayne chuckled. “You could use a nice seeing-to without the help o’ batteries.” 

“You’ve… you’ve heard?” Simon asked, a flush covering his face.

“You’ve been kinda loud,” Jayne smirked. “Who knew that the goodie-two-shoes doctor could use such foul language?” 

“Well,” Simon huffed playfully, “who knew that a trained ape with a gun kink would be able to show such tenderness?” He said it with a matching smirk on his face.

“I’ll make ya feel good, Doc,” Jayne said. 

“How? I’m not one of those pretty girls or boys that you can buy,” Simon challenged.

Jayne gently but firmly pushed Simon back onto his bunk, drawing back the covers to reveal the other man’s nude form. “Don’t worry, Doc, I’m a professional,” he said. 

Simon watched in fascinated hunger as Jayne moved towards the edge of the bunk, spreading the doctor’s legs. Simon could’ve died when he saw the blood smeared on the insides of his thighs. Why did he have to prefer to free-bleed at night?

Jayne, however, was unperturbed by it and he leaned down, inhaling Simon’s scent as the slight stubble rubbed against his inner thighs as Jayne nosed at the dark curls surrounding Simon’s moist core.

The first swipe of Jayne’s tongue against his hole took Simon by surprised and he gasped and arched his back, his hips bucking.

“Easy there, Doc,” Jayne chuckled, his hands reaching up and caressing Simon’s hips soothingly. “I’ve only just begun.” 

“It’s been a long time,” Simon admitted. 

“I know,” Jayne said sympathetically, “but I’m gonna take good care of ya, make ya feel real good. So just relax, and let me eat ya out.” 

Simon moaned, then gasped as Jayne began doing exactly that, his hands moving off of Simon’s hips to cup his ass and tug him closer. 

Simon relaxed into the act, letting his legs drape over the mercenary’s strong back, a thrill running through him at the realization that Jayne was still fully clothed while he laid on his bunk naked. 

“Ya know,” Jayne said after a time, lifting his head to look at Simon. Red colored his mouth and his stubble, “it don’t  _ taste  _ like normal blood.” 

Simon made a face. “Jayne, can you please  _ not  _ talk about that?” 

“Jus’ sayin’,” Jayne shrugged, his voice deeper. “It don’t bother me none. Kinda like it, actually.” He flicked his tongue against Simon’s engorged clit, making his lover of the night whine. 

“We can talk about your hemotolagnia another time,” Simon said, giving a loud mewl as Jayne latched onto his clit and suckled. 

“We ain’t talkin’ ‘bout nothin’ that I can’t say,” Jayne groaned, nipping the soft skin of Simon’s thigh. 

“Can you… just continue, please?” Simon asked softly, blushing. 

Jayne grinned. “Don’t mind if I do,” he said. And with that, he returned to his task of driving Simon to new heights of pleasure. 

Simon moaned and tried not to writhe under Jayne’s administrations. The man was  _ good  _ at this. Soon enough, he could tell that he was getting close and he let loose, writhing under Jayne’s skillful tongue. 

Jayne seemed to sense that Simon was close, and he responded accordingly. One hand reached up and began to gently but firmly massage right above Simon’s pubic bone, making the doctor gasp and whine. 

“Come on,  _ baobei _ ,” Jayne coaxed between licks, “you can cum for me. I can tell that you need to. Cum.” 

Simon came at Jayne’s gentle coaxing, giving a loud cry as his body shook in need. 

“That’s it,” Jayne murmured, lapping at the folds of Simon’s lips. “God, that was hot.” 

“Really?” Simon asked with a flush as he watched Jayne sit up. 

_ “Gao yang zhong de gao yang, _ yes,” Jayne said, wiping his mouth clean with his shirt. He then pulled his shirt off of him. “And, ya know… you’re kinda cute when ya get all red like that.” 

Simon flushed even more and shrugged as he watched Jayne get undressed. “Thanks,” he said. 

“Now, ya ready for the main event?” he asked. 

“You mean-” Simon blushed brightly. 

“Oh that? That was just a warmup fer ya,” Jayne chuckled. 

“I’ll have to return the favor of a warm up sometime,” Simon said, still bright red. 

“You, give head? That’d be a pretty sight to see,” Jayne drawled. “Ya got protection?” 

“Several years on hormones killed my ovaries off a long time ago,” Simon said. “Slide into me bare, Jayne.” 

Jayne groaned and hovered over Simon, staring down at Simon. “Ya sure?” 

“Please, Jayne,” Simon said. He stretched out underneath of the  _ much  _ larger man. “Take me.” 

“If ya’re sure,” Jayne smirked, “pretty boy.” 

Simon rolled his eyes before squealing as Jayne hooked his legs up and around the mercenary’s waist. 

“You’re a loud one,  _ piao liang nan hai, _ ” Jayne chuckled. “Don’t care if the whole ship hears?” 

Simon looked up at Jayne. “Why would I care?” he asked. “It’s not like anything’s going to change. Right?”

Jayne shook his head. “You’re a strange one, Doc,” he said. “Enough talk.” 

The blunt head of Jayne’s cock pressed against Simon’s entrance and the surgeon groaned in need. 

“Deep breath,” Jayne warned before he began slowly pressing into Simon. 

Simon gasped and moaned as Jayne filled him up better than any toy that Simon’s used since he’s came out and started living as a fugitive. His hands reached up and grabbed desperately at Jayne’s thick biceps, digging his nails into the skin. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,  _ baobei, _ ” Jayne groaned as he bottomed out. His arms wrapped tighter around Simon, securing his nighttime lover to him, and Simon reveled in the possessive hold. 

Simon nuzzled his face into Jayne’s neck, feeling safe and secure as Jayne stayed still. “Move,” he whispered. “I can take it.” 

Jayne grunted and began to rock in and out of Simon, clutching him close to him the entire time. 

Simon moaned and relaxed as Jayne gently fucked him. He clung to the man through the smooth rolls of his hips, wrapping his legs around him. The pace was slow, even, controlled, with just enough force that Simon moaned with each thrust and clenched down hard on Jayne’s thick cock. 

“So sweet and eager for me,  _ pretty boy _ ,” Jayne whispered with a groan as he continued to fuck Simon. “Ya feelin’ good, baby boy?” 

“More, please,” Simon moaned, his voice rising in pitch. 

“Got it,” Jayne groaned. His pace quickened and Simon arched needily into his lover. 

“Neither of them last long after that, both of them having been strung out long enough and Simon still sensitive from his previous orgasm. 

“Jayne,” Simon gasped suddenly. “I’m close, please-” 

“You can cum, baby boy,” Jayne moaned as Simon  _ clenched  _ around his cock. “Come on, pretty boy.” 

Simon came hard, clenching around Jayne even harder as his body shook and he cried out his pleasure. It triggered Jayne’s own orgasm and he came, flooding Simon with warm heat as he growled loudly. 

They fell back onto the bunk, relaxed and groaning in the exertion of release. 

“How are ya feelin’, Doc?” Jayne asked after a time, propping himself up on his forearms. 

Simon smiled. “Well, I certainly don’t feel my cramps anymore,” he said. “And I’m very relaxed.” 

“Good,” Jayne smiled, running his fingers through Simon’s hair. He kissed Simon’s forehead. “Need me t’ stay?” 

“Only if you want to,” Simon said with a smile. “Just wondering, though- what prompted this?” 

“Are ya questionin’ my motives, Doc?” Jayne smirked. 

“I’m curious,” Simon corrected him. 

“I ain’t too good at expressin’ stuff, Doc,” Jayne said. “At least, most o’ the time. And I wanted to help ya. Then River-” 

Simon immediately groaned. “How did I know that she was involved somehow?” 

“She knows what we think, pretty boy,” Jayne said. “And so, at her request-” 

“You  _ know  _ you can say ‘threats’,” Simon laughed. 

Jayne laughed and pulled out of Simon before he covered them with a blanket and tucked Simon close. “Yeah. She’s a scary little girl.”

Simon chuckled and nestled into Jayne’s arms, sighing. “She can be.” 

The door chirped. 

“Yes?” Simon asked. 

The door opened to reveal River. She looked at them with disinterest before her gaze settled on her older brother’s face. 

“Yes?” Simon asked again. 

“Are you going to continue to be a little bitch about your period now?” River asked. 

Jayne snorted in laughter. 

“And do you need to sound like a cow in distress when you orgasm?” she continued. 

“River, no, out of my room,” Simon sighed. “Love you,  _ mei-mei. _ ” 

She left, closing the door behind her and Simon sighed again, his eyes closing. 

“Sleep Doc,” Jayne whispered. “I’m right here.” 

Smiling, Simon fell asleep, safe and warm in the mercenary’s arms as the  _ Serenity  _ continued onwards. 

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
